Virtual Reality
by Alyia
Summary: Story about Yugi & co. plus me & my cuz (who is the co. authoress) and they get sent into a Virtual Reality Game, created by Seto...And havoc ensues. Not much Action, Adventure /or/ Romance yet...but there will be...bloody, violent, descriptive...*C2 up*
1. Introduction To Reality

_Kendra: Okay, this story is written by my cousin, KoolSnowball (A.K.A. Ariel), and myself in a true joint effort. So, without further ado… the story!_

_::Virtual Reality::_

**:Introduction to Reality:**

Yugi Motou looked down at the slip of paper in his hand then back up at the medium sized house they stood in front of. "Are you sure you wrote the address down right Yami?" 

"I'm sure, Aibou." 

"This sure doesn't look like a place that Kaiba would live in, does it?" Téa asked, looking uncertainly up at the house. 

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Yami commented, walking up the front steps. The group consisted of five individuals: Téa, Tristan, Joey, Yugi and Yami. Pressing the doorbell Yami only had to wait a few seconds before an extremely excited Mokuba opened the door. 

"You're here! You're here!" (Ala 'I'm Back' style) he exclaimed, ushering the quintet inside. "Big brother is waiting for you!" The hyper ten-year-old practically dragged Yami into a room, with the other four following behind. Seto sat in the corner directly opposite the door, in front of a large computer. Beside the computer was a pile of helmet-like devises. There were a couple of comfy looking couches and chairs spread out around the room and _many_ large fluffy pillows. 

"Hello Kaiba," Yami said coolly. 

Seto nodded in their direction, "Hello." 

"Are you going to tell us why you invited us here?" Joey demanded, looking around. 

"No. I'd prefer only to have to explain once," the CEO replied and turned back to his computer, "make yourselves comfortable." 

Just then, the revving of motorcycles could be heard in the distance, coming closer quickly. Yugi and the others moved to the window to look out. Two motorcycles could be seen, racing towards the house. One motorcycle was painted the colour of dried blood and the other was a very vibrant cherry-red. "The Corpse Rammer and Lucille," Yami commented, turning to look over Seto's shoulder. 

Mokuba dashed off at the sound of the doorbell and shortly after he returned, leading Kendarath, Marik, Bakura and Arientioth. Kendarath removed her leather jacket and turned to Marik, who was also talking off his jacket, "I won," she told him flatly. 

Kendarath was the spirit from the millennium staff, who was known as Rath. Once she was a half-gryphon mage from Egypt. Now she's just a mage with long brown hair and gold eyes. 

Arientioth was also a spirit from a millennium item, she was from the bracelet, who was known as Ari. Once she was a half-dragon in Egypt with Kendarath. Now she had short brown hair and bright green eyes that sparkled with trouble. 

"I think not," Marik replied as a bright gold light flashed and the hikaris separated from their yamis. 

Ariel, Arientioth's hikari, was short, as short as Yugi, with blonde hair and hazel-green eyes that seemed to get more green the more troublesome she got. 

Kendra was Rath's hikari/apprentice. She was learning the ways of magic from her yami and she looked much the same as her yami, except her eyes were brown only flecked with gold, instead of solid gold, and she was also about an inch shorter. 

Rath smirked, "That's just because you're not willing to admit that you could be beaten by a girl." 

Kendra and Malik rolled their eyes in synch and walked over to the group where the others already were. 

"So…" Kendra said, settling herself onto Seto's lap. "Why'd you invite us here?" 

Seto looked around the room, as if double-checking that everyone was indeed there, "Well… I developed this new virtual reality program and I wanted you all to test it." 

"Why don't you just test it yourself," Joey thought, reminding them all of Seto's _last_ virtual reality program. 

"I learned my lesson last time, and besides, it's designed to be a multi-player game." 

"There are a lot of us…" Yugi said, looking around at everyone there, then at the collection of helmets. 

"As you can see," Seto started, "there are fifteen of us and only eight helmets." 

"Good going genius," Joey muttered. 

Seto glared at him before continuing, "My theory is that the yamis and hikaris should be able to share a helmet and still play different characters, two people should stay here to keep an eye on the equipment." 

Ryou nodded, "That makes sense." He looked around, "so who's not going?" 

"We should draw straws," Bakura said sensibly. 

Ari nodded, "I'll get the straws!" she exclaimed and darted out of the room. Past the still arguing Marik and Rath. 

"Did not!" 

"Did too!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did TOO!" Rath exclaimed as she punched Marik in the mouth. 

"Rath!" Kendra exclaimed. 

Marik growled and punched Rath's left eye, "Marik!" Malik exclaimed as the two hikaris stepped forward to separate their fighting yamis. 

"Come on Kendra! Let me at him! He's being a baby! Cummon!" 

"No Rath. If you can't play nice then go to your soulroom!" 

"Fine!" Rath exclaimed and disappeared in a huff. 

"She started it Malik!" Marik was protesting at the same time as Rath. "Just let me teach her a lesson!" Malik just raised an eyebrow at his yami who fumed and disappeared. 

There was a moment of silence before Ryou burst into laughter, obviously from something Bakura had said or done, by the slight blush that came to the dark spirit's cheeks. Ari chose that moment to return to the room. She looked around, taking in a laughing Ryou, a blushing Bakura and the missing Marik and Rath. "What'd I miss?" 

"A cat fight," Yami replied. 

"Anyway…" Seto said, standing up and taking the 'straws' from Ari. "What?" he asked, looking at his handful of forks and spoons. 

"I couldn't find any straws, there are eight forks and two spoons. Whoever draws the spoons has to stay here." Seto shrugged and put the utensils down his sleeve so that only the handles were visible. (He couldn't hide them in his hand, it's not big enough [Ari: Well, he won't be very pleasing to ladies now, will he? Ks: ARI!]) One by one they all drew a utensil, Yami picked first, drawing a fork, which he handed to Yugi before disappearing into the Puzzle. Ryou drew next, removing a fork from Seto's sleeve. He showed it to Bakura who smiled slightly and disappeared into the Ring. Ari drew next, picking a fork, which she poked Malik with (because Bakura wasn't there), before disappearing into the Bracelet. Tea went next, drawing a spoon, she shrugged and sat on a couch. Then Joey went, picking a fork. Malik and Kendra also both drew forks. Tristan followed with a spoon; he sighed as Seto took the utensils that hadn't been drawn out of his sleeve. 

"I wanted to go," he complained. 

"You win some, you loose some," Ariel said, hitting Tristan hard on the back. "Have fun!" she said, then began going on about how much fun _she_ was sure to have in this game when Seto slammed a helmet down on her head, muffling her voice. 

"Does she never shut up?" he asked almost rhetorically. 

"Not even in her sleep," Kendra responded with a sigh, then she brightened. "Well, let's get this show on the road!" she rubbed her hands together, "What kind of a VR game is this?" 

"It's a fantasy/DM game." He received several blank looks from almost everyone. "It's a fantasy world with Duel Monsters. You can play as an Elf, an Avian, a Dwarf etc. As a mage, thief, fighter, and so forth. Mages and Clerics are the only ones that summon their own Duel Monsters. Though there are wild ones that Rangers can coerce." 

"Can you be any more confusing?" Joey asked, scratching his head. 

Seto slapped himself on the forehead. "Okay Joey," he said slowly, "there are several species you can be. Elf, Avian, Dwarf, Human, Mekora, Halfling, Half-Orc, Half-Goblin, Half-Animal, Half-Elf, Dark Elf, pretty much anything you can think of that's got a brain and is human-like in shape. Then there are different classes Fighter, Paladin, Ranger, Cleric, Druid, Mage, Thief, Bard, Sorcerer, Monk, and Barbarian. Mages and Clerics are the only ones who can summon Duel Monsters, though Rangers can tame wild Duel Monsters, bringing the monster under their control. Can you understand _that_?" 

Joey nodded, "What's the object?" Yugi asked. 

Seto grinned, almost evilly, "You have to find that out on your own." Yugi made a face and Seto began handing out the helmets. 

"Wait a minute," Tristan said, "Don't you have an unfair advantage Kaiba?" 

"Why? Because I programmed the game? No, it responds to the actions of the players, since there are more players than just me, it's going to be responding to all the other players, changing the game play. No two games are ever the same." Seto turned to Tea, who was now standing by the computer, "press this button when we're all sitting down," he told her, and put his own helmet on. 

Tea looked around the room, Kendra and Seto were sitting on the love seat (Aw…) with Mokuba in between them (not quite so Aw…), Ariel was in a chair, still blathering away into her helmet and Yugi, Ryou and Malik were on the couch. Joey was sitting on the floor on a pillow (Hah, Joey's gotta sit on a pillow…). She took a deep breath, and pushed the button. 

--------- 

**Authoress's Note:**

_Kendra: I know you've all come to expect these funny ANs from me, but I'm dry right now, so… yeah. All I have to say is… um… Rath?_

_Rath: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And don't flame the horrible writing of my hikari…_

_Kendra: It's not horrible!_

_Rath: I'm sorry, I was teasing…_


	2. Be A New You In Only Seconds

_Kendra: Aren't you guys so happy? I finally got around to updating this!_

_Ariel: Yeah, I only sent you my part on December 10th!!_

_Kendra *clears throat* um… well… you see… look over there! *point over Ariel's shoulder*_

_Ariel: I'm not falling for that old tr- *gets stepped on by a cave troll*_

_Kendra *shakes head* Can't say I didn't warn you._

::Virtual Reality::   
:In Only Seconds:   
_or_** :Be A New You In Only Seconds:**

{Kendra: I think I like the first title better…}   
(Ariel: Actually, I like the second title. Becau-[Ari: *twaks Ariel* get on with it!]) 

  
  


****Kendra****   
Opening my eyes, I blinked a few times and rolled off the cot I had been sleeping on. Stretching, my fingertips just barely grazed the roof of my tent and my wingtips grazed the sides. Wait a minute. _Wingtips!_ Suddenly the memories of my character came into my brain, full force. I was Armina [Arm-ee-nah] RavenHawk, daughter of Vyriss [Vear-iss(rhymes with piss{lol. piss})] RavenHawk, leader of the RavenHawk tribe of Avians. I looked down at myself, examining my body. There were a few half-feathers that came off my forearms; my hands had a slight talon feel to them. A tail of feathers sprouted from my tail bone and two large wings spread from between my shoulder blades. Examining what feathers I could see, I noticed that they were a light tan colour with a darker shade of brown edging each feather. Running my hands through my hair I was startled to find that it was short, just shoulder length, and made of more feathers. I looked around for a mirror, certainly the 'princess' of a clan should have something that passed as a mirror… 

Finding a mirror I looked at my face, my nose was almost beak-like and my eyes were gold and black, looking just like a hawk's. The feathers that I had for hair were black with silver marks on the ends, I shook my head and watched the feathers fall back into place. I examined my garb and found I was dressed in a light green halter top, it was a nearly back-less shirt with a piece wrapped around my stomach and a small strip around the back of my neck. There weren't any holes off the front though the armholes were a bit larger than I was used to. I wore a regular pair of leather pants that would have been like jeans in RL (real life) with a low hip line, low enough that my tail could fit comfortably over the top. I was still examining myself in the mirror when a polite clearing of a throat from the entrance to my tent made me whirl around. 

"Are you ready, m'lady?" the Avian in the doorway asked. He was well built, his chest muscles visible through his semi-tight shirt, and leather pants like mine showed well-shaped legs. His feathers were dark grey with black bars, his hair-feathers were pure white, and it came to my mind that he had had them dyed. 

I wracked my mind for what he meant and a memory floated to the surface of my thoughts. Cyren [Sear-en], and that was this Avian's name, was going to take me to the town of Trademeet, the most diverse place on the face of Seirago, the planet this game was played on. I nodded; hopefully I would meet up with the others in Trademeet…   


****Yami****   
I groaned and rubbed my head as I sat up, ugh, it felt as if I'd been run over by an eighteen-wheeler… twice! I heard the sounds of a campfire a few feet away from me and as I blinked my eyes to clear my vision I saw two people sitting beside the fire, staring at me. "'Bout time you woke up," one of them commented in a female voice. 

I blinked and licked my lips, "What?" 

"Yeah," the male commented, "We were waiting on you so we could get going to Trademeet." 

I merely blinked again and continued to try and get the saliva going in my mouth, the female shook her head. "Have you never played a video game before?" When I didn't answer she sighed. "The first objective to any multi-player game is always to find the other PCs, and the best way to find them is to go to the big cities and look for a quest to do, because that's what everyone else will be doing too." 

"How do you know so much about video games?" I managed to ask, confused about who I was talking to, I knew it was one of my friends, but which one? 

"Ariel plays a lot of them." So it was Ari, who was the other one? I managed to get to my feet and walk over to them, my head was still pounding but not nearly as much as it had been when I first awoke. "I'm Arantith[Air-an-tith], this is Drimaian[Drim-eh-an]. You are?" 

I looked sideways at her and opened my mouth to reply when suddenly memories of who I was flooded through me. "Draken,[exactly as it's spelt]" I said, even as I was 'remembering' who I was. Right, I was Draken, a Dark Elf. 

Drimaian snorted, "Right, now that he knows who he is, can we go? I think the town's just a few minutes walk away." 

Arantith smirked before bursting into laughter. "Yea, but knowing these games, we're gonna hafta fight at least twelve monsters that are a few levels higher than us!" 

Drimaian and I stared at Arantith oddly...   


****Ariel****   
I opened my eyes and yawned. Stretching my arms as I stood up, I wondered what happened. I stretched out right leg, then my left leg as I pondered this. But one question really nagged at me. _Am I alone?_ I got around to stretching my other right and left legs as I looked around. Finally moving on to stretching my tail I-waitaminute, other legs? Tail?! TAIL?!?!?! What the hell is going on?! Franticly looking behind me, I barely avoid getting my eyes gouged by my own elbow-blades as I see- ELBOW-BLADES?!! That's not right! I try to walk around, since I could've sworn I saw something move behind me. But every time that I moved, so did it. Hmmm... 

"Hello?" I hear a high-pitched voice squeak out from behind me. In the next few seconds, I had the owner of the voice held up to my eye-level by his neck using my two blades on my tail. The speaker, well, looked like one of Santa's elves. He had small blond bangs sticking out from underneath his hat. As I looked into his Ice-blue eyes, I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew this guy... 

"Hey, nice job with the voice." I say as I drop the Elf-Midget. 

"Really? I knew I was good at acting! But Seto wouldn't-" The Elf replied in Mokuba's voice. I cut him off at wouldn't, by naming him. 

"Mokuba." It then clicked in his head what I did. 

"Hey! That's cheating!" He shouted at me as I looked over myself. I noticed that I was an Ocean Blue Requin with Lavender blades. YES! I'm a Half-Requin! Waaaiiit.....I wanted to be a Half-Dragon!!! Euragah! *cough* anyway, I noticed that I was an Ocean Blue Requin with Lavender blades. My shirt was Sky Blue with a Purple horseshoe-like shape with two bars running through it. Looking on my arm, I saw the same thing tattooed on my left shoulder. If only I had a mirror! The tank-top I wore showed my belly-button, of which had a Purple ring around it. Looking at Mokuba, I saw that he would just reach the height of my kneecap if I were human....Jesus Christ! That kid was puny! I've had bigger chunks of corn in my- 

"So, Who are you? My game name is Eldred. Apparently I am a Prince of Elves!" said Mok-uh,-Eldred whilst grinning broadly. 

"Um, I'm Asteria. I'm _supposed_ to be 'escorting' you back to your realm, but I think we got lost, and were going back to Trademeet. Anyway, I think we'd better-" I stopped as my ears twitched as they heard something. Sounded like...hoofbeats? 

"Huh? Asteria, why'd you stop?" Eldred paused as his ears wiggled too. "Uh-Oh!" he shouted. "We'd better hide, someone's coming!" 

I looked at him. "No, I think if I look like a human..." I said this as I turned into my human form. I now was wearing an Sky Blue skirt and Purple shoes. I now noticed the Brown leather pack I had slung over my right shoulder. "...Then we're ok." I finished as we waited for whoever was coming. We didn't have to wait long, as at that moment, a Gaia the Fierce Knight rode over the hill and approached us. 

"I have been commanded to search out and put you under arrest. You are to come quietly and without resistance." He said as he reached for me. 

"Wait! What did I do?" I asked as calmly as I could as I backed away from him...   


**Authoress's Notes:**

_Kendra: This is where I do something abnormal._

_Rath: Act sane?_

_Kendra: Don't forget who's writing this story… Anyway, I'm going to respond to your reviews! Those of you who reviewed *growls* and if you're reading this and haven't review, I suggest you do so now, lest I let Ari set you on fire._

_Ari: Would you really do that?_

_Kendra *nods*_

_Ari *bounces around in a circle*_

_Kendra: I do believe Ryou has something to say._

_Ryou *with Ariel wrapped around his legs* Kendra and Ariel would like to thank **RainbowRyou **and **Genocide.**_

_Kendra *looks depressed* only two!!_

_Ryou: Unless you want to count Ari and Ariel, but I don't think they count because they co-wrote the story…_

_Kendra *sighs*_

_**RainbowRyou**, No, this is _not_ our LotR/Yugioh crossover, that is still struggling through the prologue, which I am having an amazingly difficult time writing._

_**Genocide**, Thankies! *grins*_

_Kendra: And that's it until more of you get off your asses and review, review, review!_

1 437 


End file.
